User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/'HOW' characters could return in Series 5
Hello, in this blog post I'm gonna talk about how characters from previous seasons could return, these are my theories only. And I'm not gonna include Mordred due to his appearance(s) being confirmed. Alvarr: He could appear alongside Mordred, and play as a potential love interest for Morgana. Nimueh: She could return if there's a time conflict, but I can't imagine any other way of a return. Tristan: Since there is a time skip, we could see him automatically be a knight, similar to how Agravaine was written into the story. Odin: He has been plotting against Arthur for the last three seasons, but he has only appeared once! He has to appear to conclude his story! But I don't want another episode like His Father's Son. Isolde: A theory to how she could appear is, Sir Tristan, has a mental disorder where he sees her when others cannot. So he could see Isolde randomly, and maybe eventually she will tell Tristan something important which will save Arthur or something. Julius Borden: I made another blog post about how he could appear. I think he could appear as though he has survived the destruction of the Tomb of Ashkanar, except he is very weak and he's limping, maybe even a hunchback (similar to Morgause' appearance in 4x01). Morgause: She's not gonna be revived, so the only way she could appear is in one of Morgana's dreams, or maybe a time conflict, or maybe even flashback footage. Lancelot: Resurrection is definitlely a no no! But his story didn't really finish at the end of Lancelot du Lac, so he could appear to Arthur, helping him in some way, and proving that he wasn't the Lancelot that kissed Gwen. Uther: Well, we can all speculate that resurrection is definitely out of the question! So flashback footage or time conflict is the only possible way! Hunith: She could appear when Mordred goes to Ealdor to hold her hostage or something. I just think that only one appearance since Series 1 isn't good enough! Dochraid: Well... She could help Morgana once again, or maybe this time, Merlin! Gilli: Merlin stated that their paths will hopefully cross again, so he could just make a cameo at the end, but I think that there could be something a lot bigger than that! Maybe doing something, well, 'catastrophic' with his ring like releasing a Phoneix or something, or maybe help Morgana in gome way. Or, since he is pretty killed with a sword, they could make him a knight, and call him by his "full name", 'Galahad'. Freya: I think she may return and help Merlin again, I think a cameo will probably be the case, but maybe she'll return as a Shade or something. Ygraine: Well, she could appear like she appeared in Series 2 and 3, like a hallucination or something. But they could show her in a time conflict or flashback footage! Cornelius Sigan: We won't see Cedric again, but Cornelius' soul is still in it's stone! Maybe Mordred will find a way to recieve his powers through his soul, or maybe a cameo in flashback footage. Iseldir: He has become a regular recurring character in recent seasons so he could appear like the typical druid he was been portrayed as in previous seasons. ---- Thanks for reading! :) Please share your thoughts by giving a comment below! And I'd like it you come up with your own theories as well! ---- And something fun! A poll! Out of the following, who do you want (the most) to return in Series 5? Alvarr Nimueh Tristan Odin Isolde Julius Borden Morgause Lancelot Uther Hunith Dochraid Gilli Freya Ygraine Cornelius Sigan Iseldir ---- Category:Blog posts Category:Characters